


You Ain’t Human (Newtmas)

by Bloody_inspired_by_newtmas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fear, Hell, M/M, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), WICKED | WCKD Is Good, demon, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform, tdc, tmr - Freeform, tst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_inspired_by_newtmas/pseuds/Bloody_inspired_by_newtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He might be a slinthead, but he's my slinthead and I'll be damned to the bloody pits of hell if I don't protect him.”</p>
<p>(Also posted on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Ain’t Human (Newtmas)

The first memory I have is of darkness. I would say that it was pure darkness, but there was nothing pure about it. No, it was definitely evil. Black, evil clouds surrounded my whole body, enveloping me in a cold, lifeless embrace. It was as if the souls of a million foul men had been spat out from hell and were now swallowing me. I could feel liquid hatred pouring over my skin like a slippery tar, sticking and drying to my body and creating a raven-colored shell. 

"Isaac," a voice called out from somewhere beyond the tar. "Isaac, your father is ready and...you wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Who was that and what did they want with me? "But you must be quiet. We wouldn't want him to know what happened, now would we? He would be furious if he found out." What happened? Why would 'my father' be furious? What is going on? 

So many questions swirled around in my mind that it began to spin, as if my brain was dancing in circles inside of a tornado. I wanted to ask this voice what happened to me and why I couldn't remember anything, but I couldn't speak. My mouth was sealed shut by this thick blackness, and I was afraid that if I parted my lips, I might face a quite impressive throat encumbrance. However, it then occurred to me that I wasn't dead. I mean, hell knows if I was dead in the first place, but I could breathe. If I could breathe then whatever this liquid was, it wasn't material enough to drown me.

"You're smart, Isaac. Quiet intelligent. I was wondering how long it would be before you figured that out, but you did it much faster than the others. You see, the only thing keeping you in that mess is yourself."

Seriously, what in the bloody hell is that and how did it know what I was thinking? I thought to myself. I hadn't been speaking out loud, so how did it know that I knew that I could breathe? Yet another question to add to that tornado. And what did it mean that the only thing keeping me in here, wherever here was, was myself? 

"The only way you will ever get results is if you try."

No shit. 

"So try to get out."

I bloody am trying. 

"Try harder."

Says the one who isn't stuck in tar.

"Don't think of it as tar."

Well, what is it?

"That is a good question, Isaac, but not one that can be answered by me."

Yeah, you seem to be really good at not answering questions. 

There was silence then, no response from Mystery Man, and not one thought from me. My mind went completely blank, as if my entire being had been paused and temporarily erased. I couldn't hear anything at all, but I could feel something. I didn't like that something. It was strong, yet faint, and indubitably real. I felt it like a breath to the neck, like the way you feel the slight wind produced from the beat of a butterfly's wings. So faint you can barely feel it, but you know beyond any doubt that it's there. And it might be slight to you, but you know that it is strong enough to keep that butterfly in the air. That's the only way I can describe the way I felt this emotion. It was horrible, unforgettable, and unmistakably a feeling of vicious anger. There was nothing like it. I could feel it ever-so-slightly tearing apart the very fibers of my being. Everything that seemed to made me Isaac was ripped to shreds by distant anger. My brain didn't remember my past or really who I was, but I remembered. And in that moment, everything that I remembered about who I was was gone. It was carted away as if it were nothing but a relic to be stored in some history museum holding everything that was left out of history books. I was erased, backspaced, deleted. And then I was replaced by a new version of myself. I became a variation of the old me, someone with the same DNA but a completely different story. 

A voice, not the same one from before, suddenly was heard from beyond the tar. It had a gruff, hateful tone and I could tell that this was the being that destroyed me. In seven words, this voice obliterated everything that I thought was true. I will never forget those seven words. 

"You are not Isaac. You are Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the chapters will be longer. I just needed to establish Newt’s background.


End file.
